Blue Lily
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: What if Bankotsu wasn't truly the leader of the Band of Seven? What if, shortly before their deaths, there was a great betrayal? And what if during the incident at Hakurei, the true leader came back? Yaoi. Read and Review. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Inuyasha and it's respective characters and settings.**

 **I retain all rights to the OC character Kaikotsu.**

 **I in no way gain profit from the production of this story.**

 **This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Blue Lily**

The earth began to shift as if something was trying to breach the surface. And indeed something, or someone rather, was. With a surge of soil, a pair of fleshless, rotten hands burst forth. As the muscles and skin began to reform, the bright glow of two purple jewel shards faded from sight.

The headless corpse hauled itself from the shallow grave, sinew and flesh regenerating by the moment. Reaching back down into the grave, the corpse lifted out its head by the still regrowing hair. It took some doing, but finally the head was reattached with a sickening snap.

Newly reformed eyes stung under the bright light of a full moon they hadn't seen in untold years. When the eyes finally adjusted to the light, their gaze scanned the surrounding area to try and figure out where it was.

Around the regenerating corpse were the remains of an old campsite. It was hard to tell to an untrained eye, but whoever this person was, they knew this place. But what caught the corpse's full attention was the patch of blue lilies that had grown in a perfect circle around the grave.

A raspy breath left the corpse. And on that breath was a single word- "Jakotsu."

* * *

Inuyasha and his fellow adventurers paused as they came across the long abandoned ruins of a small village. Miroku strode over to one of the huts and knelt to examine a chunk of wood that had fallen free. "This village saw battle some time ago," he said. "This board shows signs of weapons damage. A sword by the looks of it."

Sango exited another hut. "There are several skeletons inside. Whoever they were in life, they were definitely cut apart by blades based on the damage to their bones."

As they all stood in the center of town, pondering what could have happened here, someone stumbled from a hut at the far end of the village. He was wearing a tattered kimono and appeared to have a few day's growth of beard on his face.

Spotting the troupe, the stranger began making his way towards them. As he drew closer, the "beard" turned out to be a heavy layer of soil along his lower jaw. He had waist length black hair, save for a shank in the exact middle that was the same shade of blue as a blue lily. His posture and bearing clearly spoke of a warrior's training. The unsettling, though faint, scent of graveyard soil hung over him and eerie silver eyes gazed at them from a surprisingly feminine yet masculine face.

"Inuyasha, he has jewel shards in him," Kagome warned, putting the hanyou on instant alert.

"Are you with the Band of Seven?" Inuyasha asked the stranger, his hand resting on Tessaiga's hilt.

That got the stranger's attention, his pale gaze locking onto the dog demon. "I am," he said in a rumbling voice like distant thunder. Before he could continue however, Inuyasha attacked with his massive blade. Dodging it with surprising ease, the man's hands moved in a flurry of motion.

Inuyasha growled as kunai jabbed into his hands, his right shoulder, grazed one of his ears in a way that even with his healing powers would scar, and a last one lodged lightly in his back, the half demon knelt down as he pulled the blades from his body. "What the hell? Where did all these kunai come from?" he snapped as his yellow gaze remained on his opponent.

As Inuyasha's friends took up defensive postures beside him, the stranger pulled back one of the sleeves of his kimono. What he revealed gave them all pause. Underneath the kimono, this reanimated corpse was wearing a custom designed bodysuit. From what they could see of it, it was covered in pouches and sleeves housing kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles. Rolling his sleeve back down, the stranger rolled his shoulders and glared at them.

"I gave you no cause to assault me, yet the very mention of those with whom I associate gives you just reason to try and kill me demon? That hardly seems fair, even by a demon's standards. My name is Kaikotsu, I am the leader of the Band of Seven. Now tell me why you attacked me," the man demanded.

"You're one of the Band of Seven, one of Naraku's goons. We don't need any more reason than that," Inuyasha growled, hefting Tessaiga once more.

Kaikotsu frowned in confusion. "Naraku? I know no one by this name. The Band of Seven follows only my orders. or at least, they did until my demise," he said, running a hand over his throat.

"Don't lie. Naraku came to your body, put some jewel shards into your corpse, and brought you back to life, telling you to work for him from now on," Inuyasha countered.

But Kaikotsu shook his head. "I have met no one by that name. As for the jewel shards, you can have them." Plucking one of his kunai from his suit, the mercenary dug into his palms, gouging out the shards and tossing them to Inuyasha.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't he be crumbling into dust just now?" Miroku pointed out.

"Miroku's right. When we defeated Mokotsu and removed his shards, he died instantly," Sango pointed out. "This must mean that Kaikotsu, while bearing shards of the Shikon Jewel, was not restored by them."

"Then what could have..." Kagome trailed off as they all looked at the man standing before them.

"I think perhaps, we all have quite a bit of explaining to do," Kaikotsu said.

* * *

Jakotsu wandered along aimlessly, lost in his own little world as usual. Currently, the effeminate young man's thoughts were drifting towards his recent encounter with Inuyasha. "Just you wait you sexy demon," he muttered to himself. "Soon I'll get you all to myself."

He was so caught up in his daydreaming, that he almost fell into a large hole in the ground right in his path. Flailing his arms, he managed to correct his balance and looked around. "Hey, don't I know this place? Yeah... Isn't this where..." He trailed off as he looked down into the hole.

Dim as he could be, even Jakotsu could recognize the shape of a grave when he saw one. But more importantly, he recognized the blue lilies around it. "Kai..." he muttered with a tear running down his cheek before turning on his heel and rushing off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ah, another Inuyasha story with yet another OC. Just how many of these guys do i have up my sleeve you may be asking. Good damn question. I've lost count.**

 **Anyway, meet Kaikotsu, who claims to be the _true_ leader of the Band of Seven. All I'll say about him is this: he makes Bankotsu look like a pussy-whipped bitch. And as always folks, I look forward to your reviews, especially with an opening chapter like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Inuyasha and it's respective characters and settings.**

 **I retain all rights to the OC character Kaikotsu.**

 **I in no way gain profit from the production of this story.**

 **This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

 **WARNING: This scene contains graphic violence at one point. Best skim over the Flashback portion if you're squeamish.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Silence filled the air between the group of young heroes and the undead mercenary. It was Kaikotsu who finally broke the silence. "Well, as it seems none of you wish to answer my questions, I shall be on my way." He turned from them and began striding away.

He was halfway towards the edge of the village before Kagome caught up to him. "Wait. We'll explain everything. It's just a shock for us to meet someone with jewel shards who isn't out to kill us," she said. "Please, we're going to set up camp for the night in one of the huts. Would you join us?"

Kaikotsu's gaze was steady with her, but one could almost glimpse a deep sadness in his silver eyes. "Very well."

* * *

Once everyone was settled inside the hut and a warm fire was roasting a rabbit Inuyasha had caught, Kaikotsu leaned back against the hut wall and pulled a long pipe from his kimono. It was one of the few non-weapons he kept on his body suit. Using one of the smaller sticks in the fire, he lit the contents and took a lazy drag.

"Now then, perhaps you would care to tell me what is going on with the Band of Seven," he said.

Sango decided to take point on this, one warrior to another. "From what we've been able to gather is that the Band of Seven were a ruthless group of mercenaries who would slaughter whole villages. They were hunted down and killed for their crimes only to be revived fifty years later by a demon who calls himself Naraku. He used shards of the Shikon Jewel to bring them back from the dead in exchange for guarding him while he carries out his latest plan on Mount Hakurei."Kaikotsu processed this information, taking slow puffs from his pipe, his brow furrowed in thought. "Bankotsu you bastard, what have you done?" he grumbled out. Looking up at the others, he sighed. "If the Band of Seven were cold blooded murderers and pillagers, it certainly was after my death. I kept my troupe honorable with all we did. Well, mostly. We may have robbed a few shoguns who tried cheating us out of money from time to time."

They all sat quietly for a time as they ate. Hungry as he was, Kai was able to restrain himself. He knew that if one ate too much after going for a long period without food at all, they'd only pay for it in the end. "You said you killed Mukotsu. Have any of the others fallen?"

"Our friend Koga took out Kyokotsu," Kagome said.

"And what about Jakostu?" Kai asked, his body tensing.

"That little freak's still kicking. But he won't for long once I get my hands on him," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You will not touch him," Kaikotsu growled. "The rest I have no issue if you slaughter, but Jakotsu is to be left unharmed."

"Why are you insistent on Jakotsu being left alone?" Miroku asked. "We saw him cut down several soldiers without a second thought. In fact, he rather seemed to enjoy the act."

"The Jakostu I knew was not nearly so violent. But he was never exactly the sharpest of swords. I can see the others of the group warping his mind to crave bloodshed."

Kai paused to tap out his pipe. "You see, I first met Jakotsu when he was but a lad of thirteen or so. He'd been orphaned by some bandits my band had been summoned to defeat. I took him in and let him travel with us for a time. But then I realized that the wandering life of a mercenary was no life for a boy his age. So, we left him at a Buddhist temple with several other foundlings they were raising. It was the worst mistake I've ever made."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. All the others were tense with the tone of Kaikotsu's voice. Even Inuyasha was oddly silent.

Reaching into another pouch of his suit, Kai pulled out a _netsuke_ of tobacco. Refilling his pipe and packing the contents down, he went to light it but thought different and merely set his pipe aside. Sighing deeply, he rested his head against the wall and looked up towards a small hole in the roof as he began his tale:

 ***FLASHBACK***

Kaikotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven, save for Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu, dismounted from their horses at the base of the temple steps. The last two were too large and heavy to use steeds.

Adjusting his kimono to properly conceal his body suit and its many weapons, Kaikotsu looked up at the temple atop the stairs. "The rest of you wait here, this is something I wish to do alone," he instructed. It'd been three years since he'd left Jakotsu at this place while he and his mean traveled the land on their missions. Finally, their journeys had brought them back this way, and Kai wasn't going to waste the chance to see the boy again.

He walked up the long flight of stairs, a hand carved toy horse tucked away in one of his pouches for Jakotsu. But as he neared the top of the stairs, he heard what sounded like a commotion coming from the temple's inner courtyard.

Frowning, Kaikotsu made his way into the temple, his worry growing when he found none of the monks at their duties. He palmed a pair of shuriken from his suit, their blades tipped in some of Mukotsu's deadlier poisons. But whatever trouble he was expecting to see when he stepped out into the inner courtyard, what he found there was far from it.

The monks were spaced about the courtyard, forcing the young males in their care to perform and suffer unspeakable sexual acts for their pleasure. Jakotsu was in the very center of the courtyard, bound naked to a post and being lashed with a whip while several drunken priests laughed.

Kaikotsu's eyes darkened into a pitch black as they often did when he felt great anger. These were men of Buddha, men he had trusted with Jakotsu's safety while he was away. Rushing into the center of the courtyard, he caught the lash of the whip before it struck again. It coiled around his hand, drawing blood, but the warrior didn't feel so much as a sting. With his free hand, he brought two fingers to his lips and issued a loud whistle that would serve as a signal to his men at the base of the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the mercenaries were waiting patiently at the base of the temple steps, checking their supplies and weapons. Ginkotsu was feeding the horses and grooming them with his human hand when they all heard the whistle. It wasn't a cry for help, merely a signal to make sure no one escaped.

Always eager for some action, they all raced up the stairs and surrounded the temple on all sides, making sure none of their leader's targets would get away from his wrath. The screams coming from inside were horrific, and made even the hardened Renkotsu wince. "What the hell is going on in there?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Kaikotsu shoved away the monk who's eyes he'd just gouged out with his thumbs. Another nearby still moaned in pain as the lost skin of his face lay beside his slowly dying body. With the exception of Jakotsu, who was still tied to the post, the boys the monks had been abusing were huddled in a corner at the edge of the courtyard, too afraid of Kaikotsu to run. The mercenary leader went about, slaughtering each of these horrid men with his bare hands.

He'd long since barred the doors with the first bodies he'd slain. The monks in their panic could not think clearly enough to simply pull the corpses away to make their exit, not that they would have gotten far with the rest of Kaikotsu's men guarding every exit.

When all but the last monk fell to the ground, struggling to push his windpipe back into his own throat, Kaikotsu turned to the head priest. He stood by Jakotsu, a shaking hand holding a knife to the youth's throat. Jakotsu whimpered in fear, looking to the man who'd killed all these monsters. "Kai..." he pleaded.

With a burst of speed, Kaikotsu lunged forward, knocking the blade away. There were no words to be said to this fallen priest. Instead, Kai merely placed his hands on either side of the priest's skull and began to press. He didn't stop even when he heard the man's skull begin to crack under the pressure. It wasn't until the priest's head smashed like an over ripe melon in his hands that Kaikotsu returned his attention to Jakotsu.

Wiping the bone, blood, and brain matter from his hands onto his kimono, he stepped up to the young man and placed Jakotsu's face in his hands and softly kissed the sixteen year old's forehead. "I'm so sorry it took me so long," was all he could think to say.

The sight of Jakotsu crying nearly broke Kai's heart. "No more tears, beautiful boy. I promise you'll never need to cry again."

* * *

A short time later, the rest of the Band were gathered at the top of the stairs, the sudden silence that had filled the air around the temple informing them that whatever their leader was doing was finished. They all looked to the main doors as they opened and Kaikotsu strode out, drenched head to toe in blood, Jakotsu cradled in his arms. The rest of the monks' victims followed after him, most still looking frightened but at the same time overjoyed to finally be free.

The other mercenaries didn't say anything about the scene before them. Whatever had been done in that temple was very well deserved. It was known Kaikotsu despised killing. As he stopped before his men, he glanced over at Renkotsu. "Burn it."

As the team's pyro expert grabbed a few of his favorite bombs to carry out the order, Suikotsu looked over the scared young men. "I'll give them all a look over to check for physical damage. Not sure what I can do about the mental scars they will forever carry."

"What are we going to do with them?" Bankotsu asked, leaning on _Banryu_. "Not like we can take them to another temple. I'm guessing they aren't really going to trust priests after this."

Kaikotsu looked back at the youths for a moment then down at Jakotsu who slept peacefully in his arms, surprising even him. "From now on Jakotsu stays with us. I will never abandon him again. As for the others... I know of a village where they will be safe. The local priestess is said to be rather kind hearted. I believe her name is Kikyo...

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"After that, I trained Jakotsu in our ways, gave him his sword. I never meant for him to be a mercenary, I just wanted him to be able to defend himself should the need arise. Yes he journeyed with us, because I was afraid to let him out of my sight again. I felt... _feel_ responsible for leaving him in that hell for so long. At the time of my death, I was thinking of letting him join officially. Guess it happened anyway."

Finally lowering his gaze back to his companions for the night, he took note of their reactions. Miroku and Inuyasha had their hands on their weapons, knuckles white with rage. Sango did as well, but like Kagome and Shippo, tears were running down her cheeks.

When Kagome could finally lower her hand from her mouth, she found her voice. "No wonder Jakotsu seemed so eager to kill. After something like that, any person in authority would seem like a monster to him."

"So why didn't he attack Kaikotsu too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because even though Kaikotsu was an authority figure, he is also the man who saved him from that torment," Sango pointed out.

Kagome rose from her spot and crossed over to Kai, placing her hand soothingly on his arm. She could tell by his eyes how clearly tormented he was by what had happened to the young man he cared so deeply for. "You mustn't beat yourself over what happened. There was no way you could have known they would do that to him."

Slowly, Kaikotsu placed his hand over hers. "Thank you..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jakotsu paused as he ran to tell the others Kaikotsu was back as well. It'd been Renkotsu who'd killed Kai after all. If he found out he was back, there was no telling what he'd do.

"I should find Kai first," Jakotsu said. Then he remembered there was a village they'd attacked nearby the morning after Kai had been killed. Maybe, just maybe...

"I'm coming Kai."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it folks, the dark truth of Jakotsu's past. Or at least my version of it. Very grim, I'll give you that, but I felt Kai and Jakotsu needed something really tragic to bond them together. That's really what this story is about, them.**

 **As always, I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter. And please, no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Inuyasha and it's respective characters and settings.**

 **I retain all rights to the OC character Kaikotsu.**

 **I in no way gain profit from the production of this story.**

 **This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Ch III**

 ***FLASHBACK***

Renkotsu stood over Kaikotsu's sleeping form, looking from his leader to the shallow grave he'd dug for him. He'd had enough of all this non-violent do-gooder mercenary crap and had a plan to take care of the problem. With one more look around the campsite to make sure the others were still sleeping, Renkotsu lifted the _Banryu_ he'd taken from Bankotsu's sleeping area and swung it down with one sure stroke.

The blade was so sharp that there was no sound as it sliced through Kaikotsu's neck. In fact, it took his head a few seconds to realize it had been severed before it rolled off a bit.

Setting _Banryu_ aside, Renkotsu snatched up Kaikotsu's head and tossed it into the grave. Then he hauled his murdered leader's corpse over to the grave and shoved it in with his foot. "Damn you're a heavy bastard," he grunted as he wiped sweat from his forehead despite the cold night air. Grabbing up his shovel, he began filling in the grave. "Right where you belong. Now maybe I can start enjoying this damn job."

Once he'd smoothed out the soil on top of the grave and wiped away the drag marks from hauling Kaikotsu's body over, Renkotsu set _Banryu_ back down beside it's rightful owner and settled down for a good night's rest.

* * *

The next morning, as they were packing up their gear to move on to their next destination, Bankotsu frowned as he noticed Kaikotsu's gear was missing, unaware Renkotsu and tossed it away last night with one of his grenades attached. More to the point, their leader was absent as well. "Where's Kaikotsu?" he asked, looking at them all.

"Guess he's up and ditched us," Renkotsu said, packing fresh powder into a few grenades that he tucked into his robes.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Bankotsu asked with a frown. It wasn't like Kaikotsu at all, but it certainly looked that way.

Jakotsu said nothing, but merely watched Renkotsu. Kai had been teaching him a lot about how to read body language, and while the effeminate male wasn't too bright, that was one lesson he'd picked up on well. And he could tell by the way Ren's eyes kept darting towards a patch of ground near where Kaikotsu had been sleeping the night before that something was off.

He waited until the others had already begun moving out before he moved over to the patch of soil and knelt down. Looking carefully, he noticed that the earth had recently been disturbed. It could only mean one thing that even Jakotsu caught right away. Fighting back tears, he plucked the blue lily he wore in his hair and planted it in the soil before him. Without a word, he rose and hurried off to catch up before the others figured out what he was doing.

He couldn't even look back as the Band of Seven rode on. All he could risk sparing for Kaikotsu was a single tear down his cheek. _Kai, you broke your promise_ , he thought as he wiped it away before anyone saw.

 ***FLASHBACK***

As the sun rose on our merry band of adventurers and their new associate, Inuyasha stirred first. He opened his golden eyes and looked about the hut where they'd slept to find Kaikotsu standing in the doorway, looking out at the decimated village. The hanyou got to his feet and moved up beside the warrior. "You really shouldn't stand with your back to people you just met. I could have easily killed you just now," Inuyasha said.

"Look down," Kaikotsu said. Doing as was suggested, Inuyasha's gaze dropped to see a kunai dagger pointed at his stomach, just touching the loose material of his billowy clothes.

"Shit," he said. He hadn't even seen the mercenary move.

"I trust very few persons in this world, demon. And none of you are on that list. Gather your party, we need to leave."

"And why the hell should I do that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Because I need to resupply my weapons and check on a few things. And I can teach you how best to fight the remaining members of my team. Kyokotsu and Mokotsu were nothing compared to the others."

That got Inuyasha to shut up enough that he went to rouse the rest of their troupe without complaint.

Kaikotsu led the way out of the village, Inuyasha keeping a close eye on him, _Tessaiga_ drawn and resting against his shoulder. No matter how much Kagome snapped at him to put it away and that Kaikotsu posed no threat, the hanyou refused to listen to her.

"I'm not taking any chances Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I don't give a damn what story he sold us, he's still one of the Band of Seven. For all we know, he's leading us into a trap."

The mercenary looked over his shoulder at the group, brushing that blue shock of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. "And you've every right to be cautious, Inuyasha. You don't know me, I don't know you. You have the instincts of a true warrior." He didn't bother correcting the hanyou on not leading them into a trap, because he personally couldn't guarantee that. For all he knew, he was. It had been fifty years since he'd died, and he didn't know the whereabouts of his former teammates. They could be waiting in their lair, ready for combat.

With a deep breath, he faced the road again and continued walking, palming a shuriken and a senbon needle out of reflex. The cold metal was comforting to him, and as he walked, he could almost feel like he was back to the way things used to be. Him leading his group of warriors about the countryside on various missions. But that was only a dream now, he had nothing to his name anymore. That bastard Bankotsu would pay for ruining the name of the Band of Seven.

* * *

It took nearly half the day to reach the area where the Band of Seven had made their base of operations. The journey took them to the base of a mountain range near Mount Hakurei. This road was so familiar to him, that even now he could have walked it blindfolded. After all, though fifty years had passed, to Kaikotsu it had been only weeks.

As they passed a patch of wildflowers near the hidden entrance, a glint of metal caught Kaikotsu's eye. Frowning, he knelt down and brushed aside some of the flowers until he exposed part of a saddle, the glint coming from the buckles for the straps. And he thought... he thought he recognized the saddle. Upon looking closer over the patterns etched into the saddle rim, his eyes widened and he began digging furiously into the soil around the half buried saddle.

"What's with him now?" Inuyasha frowned as the party stopped just behind him.

"It looks like he's found something important to him," Sango said, taking a few steps closer. "Kaikotsu? Is everything alright?"

Kai simply continued digging out a large area around the saddle for a few more minutes until his fingers began to bleed. When he finally stopped to catch his breath, the others gathered close behind him to see the partially exposed skeleton of a horse. "Everything is fine Sango," the warrior said in a tone that said he was anything but fine.

Gently, he lifted the horse's skull from the soil. "This was my horse. After I was killed, they must have simply let him go to do as he saw fit. It seems at some point he came home. And never left." Reburying the horse, Kaikotsu placed a small mound of stones at the head of the grave as a memorial to his fallen comrade.

"Come, the entrance is just around the bend here." Not even glancing back at the grave he'd made for his horse, Kaikotsu continued around a fork in the path that seemed to lead to a dead end at a cliff face.

"Guess being in the dirt for fifty years ate away too much of brain, there's nothing here," Inuyasha smirked, earning him a slap across the back of the head from Kagome.

"I would be a very poor mercenary if I left my home out in the open for anyone to find it," Kaikotsu said, pushing in a stone on the cliff face and turning it clockwise until a dull clang sounded within the rock. Stepping back, he watched the others' faces with satisfaction as a large section of the cliff pulled away- a hidden door. "Shall we?" he asked, stepping into the shadows inside the cliff.

They followed Kaikotsu into utter darkness, Inuyasha and Shippo using their noses to locate their host who'd completely disappeared. Once everyone was inside, the door slid back into place, completely drowning them in pitch black. "I was right, it was a trap," Inuyasha snarled.

"Calm yourself boy, not every dark place is a trap. I simply have not lit the torches yet," Kaikotsu's voice carried out from the shadows. There was a sudden spark as two pieces of flint were struck together and seconds later the mercenary was illuminated by a torch on the carved out wall. Within moments of him lighting the torch, others flared into life along set intervals leading down a lengthy hallway.

The lair went deep into the mountain, with rooms branching off to the sides of the main tunnel. As Kaikotsu led the way deep into his home, the other looked around. One chamber near the entrance was filled to almost overflowing with treasure, another was clearly an armory. Some were merely tunnels leading no doubt to other chambers.

The one Kai led them to was at the end of the main tunnel where it opened up into an expansive, well throne room for lack of better term. It had to be where the Band relaxed between missions. Directly across from the tunnel entrance was a large stone chair with furs draped over it. Kaikotsu swiftly crossed the room and settled onto it, looking more relaxed than he had been since encountering our heroes. Around the room were other places to relax, one for each member of the band it seemed.

As everyone got settled, Miroku was the one who spoke up first. "You said you could give us information about the rest of the Band of Seven?"

"We'll get to that. For now, let an old warrior relax where he feels at home. I've been long away from my home and need to collect myself," Kai said from his "throne". His eyes were closed, almost as if he were trying to sleep.

"There's no time for that now," Miroku protested. Normally he was one of the calmer members of the group, but this close to Naraku and the hope of ending his family's curse, he was anxious. "Every minute we waste here, Naraku grows more powerful. We need to get moving."

He approached the throne and reached forward to pull Kaikotsu from it, only to suddenly cry out in pain and pull back, cradling his good hand to his chest.

The others rushed to his side to inspect what had happened. Sticking out of the back of Miroku's hand was a senbon needle. And where it penetrated his hand, black lines course out under his skin. Kaikotsu must have stabbed him with a poisoned needle; they never even saw the warrior move.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuaysha growled out, leveling _Tessaiga_ at Kaikotsu.

"I defended myself," came the reply. As everyone looked at Kaitkotsu, he had his fingers interlaced in front of his face and was looking at them all with the same cold, murderous gaze they'd seen on Jakotsu's face when they'd first met him. But somehow Kai's silvery gaze made the look all the more sinister. "The poison isn't fatal. A simple healing balm will ease the effects. But I will not be attacked in my own home. If you wish my knowledge and my cooperation, you will give me a few damn minutes to take everything in."

Though they were all certainly more wary of Kaikotsu now, everyone backed down, eventually. Inuyasha took longer but he still complied. "We're sorry Kaikotsu," Kagome said, trying as usual to broker peace. "We're just really anxious to hopefully finish off Naraku before he becomes any greater a threat."

"I understand, but those who rush into such dangerous conflicts often wind up much worse for their efforts. So rest for a bit, eat if you need to and gather your strength. Once we've all gotten a bit of rest in, I'll beg-" Kaikotsu stopped in mid-sentence as they all heard the grinding of the front door sliding open.

Faster than any of them, save perhaps Inuyasha, could move, Kaikotsu was on his feet and rushing down the tunnel, prepared to fight whichever of those traitorous bastards had decided to rear their head. Of course, he wasn't prepared in the least for who it was he _did_ encounter.

Kaikotsu skidded to a halt a few feet away from the youngest member of the Band of Seven, the one person in this world he still trusted.

Jakotsu couldn't breathe as he took in the sight before him. Yeah, he'd seen the empty grave, but he hadn't fully believed it possible. "Kai?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah I know guys, this took forever. I am sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, but I am going to try and get things flowing a bit more smoothly again.**

 **So as for this chapter, some nice developments don't you think? Renkotsu that sneaky a-hole, not even using his own weapon to do his boss in. I'm just really curious as to how this reunion between Kaikotsu and Jakotsu will go. Please read and review as always. Smell ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Inuyasha and it's respective characters and settings.**

 **I retain all rights to the OC character Kaikotsu.**

 **I in no way gain profit from the production of this story.**

 **This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Ch IV**

"Jakotsu?" Kai asked, not believing his eyes. The young man was as beautiful as the night before he'd died. He took a hesitant step forward, his new comrades behind him completely forgotten for the moment.

Jakotsu, normally so playful and vicious, had tears openly running down his cheeks in small rivers as he took in the sight of the towering warrior who'd save him twice so long ago. That shock of blue hair hanging over his face...

"Kai!" the effeminate mercenary cried out as he ran forward, tossing his snake sword to the side. Barreling into Kaikotsu, he fisted his leader's kimono in his hands as he sobbed openly against his chest. "I missed you so much!"

"Jakostu..." Kaikotsu said once more, slowly encircling the young man with his strong arms. He stroked those dark locks for a few minutes before gently lifting Jakotsu's face to meet his silvery gaze. "No more tears, beautiful boy. You'll ruin your make up." He brushed his thumb over Jakotsu's cheek, wiping away some of the moisture.

"I can't help it," Jakotsu said, lowering his head back to Kai's chest. "It's been so long. You b-broke your promise!"

"I know I did. And I'm so sorry I left you alone again Jakotsu. I never wanted to bring you pain. Now I need to do something I should have done fifty years ago." Bringing Jakotsu's face back up, Kai dipped his head down and captured Jakotsu's lips with his own.

Jakotsu's eyes widened in shock as the man who'd saved him from those brutal monks kissed him. It wasn't the action itself that was shocking to him, but rather that a daydream he'd had for years was coming true. He owed everything he was to Kaikotsu, and had long ago fallen in love with his mentor and savior. So he wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and moaned into the kiss as he returned it with as much passion as he could.

Inuyasha and his friends were watching this exchange quietly, though both girls had deep blushes on their faces from watching two such beautiful men making out. But they still had a mission to carry out, so Miroku interrupted the moment by clearing his throat loudly.

The spell broken, Jakostu pulled away from Kaikotsu's lips and looked over his true leader's shoulder to see who'd made that noise. Upon seeing who it was, he brushed past Kai and drew his _Jakostuto_. "Well if it isn't my darling Inuyasha and the sexy monk," he said in a sinister tone as he licked his lips. "Looks like I get to collect those fluffy ears after all."

The group tensed for the launch of that folding blade as Jakotsu reared his arm back, but Kaikotsu gripped the youth's wrist firmly to stop him. "Kai? What's wrong? Did you wanna kill them yourself?" Jakotsu asked in confusion as he turned to look at the older mercenary.

That question had Kaikotsu seeing red and he swiftly backhanded Jakostu, though he did pull the blow so it was more shock than pain. "What did you just ask me? Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Plucking _Jakotsuto_ loose, he tossed it aside and cupped Jakotsu's good cheek with his hand. "My _Sukoshi Yuri_ ," he began, disappointment clear in his eyes. "Have they truly damaged you so much that you'd forget we don't spill blood unless utterly needed?"

"But Kai, Bankotsu and Renkotsu changed the way we operate. We always kill now. And Ban told me to kill these guys if I saw them," Jakotsu explained, his one cheek throbbing a little from where Kaikotsu had struck him for the first time ever.

"I don't care. Bankotsu doesn't lead the Band of Seven, I do. Regardless of the fact that bastard killed me all those years ago, I'm still in charge now that I'm back."

"It wasn't Bankotsu," Jakotsu corrected, his shoulders slumping as he looked down at the floor.

"What?" Kaikotsu asked, his eyes widening at those words. If not then who would... It was Renkotsu wasn't it?" That little prick had always been hard to control. In truth, Kaikotsu had recruited Bankotsu to keep a leash on the pyromaniac when he wasn't around.

"Yeah, it was him. I saw the way he was looking at where you were buried the morning after. After that, he began coaxing Bankotsu into our missions getting more and more violent. It's part of who we are now, _sensei_. Killing's like breathing." He couldn't even bare to look Kaikotsu in the eye or call him by name now. He'd grown to love killing as much as the rest of the group, and his weapon let him be quite sadistic about it. But for some reason, hearing Kaikotsu scold him about the matter made him feel like complete and utter scum.

"Not anymore for you," Kaikotsu said. He tilted Jakotsu's gaze back up, resting his thumb on the youth's lower lip. "From now on, you're going to remember what I taught you and resort to killing only if your very life depends on it. "

"But what if we go out on a mission? I can't hold back."

Kaikotsu snorted and shook his head. "If what these people tell me is even half way true, the only mission the Band is currently on is guarding this Naraku being. The only times they'll venture elsewhere will be to throw his foes off track and distract them."

"So what do we do now?" Jakotsu asked, looking over at the people Naraku wanted dead. He still ached to kill them, but maybe it was more out of the threat Inuyasha posed if he got mad.

"For now, you'll need to rejoin the rest of the Band," Kaikotsu said, even as his grip and gaze said that he wanted anything but that. "If you're gone too long, it'll arouse suspicion from the others and they'll come looking for you And I'm not ready for them to find out I'm alive just yet."

"But Kai, I want to stay with you. I just got you back." Tears welled in Jakotsu's eyes, worried he'd never see Kaikotsu again.

"Shhhh, Jakotsu," Kai soothed, stroking the boy's hair. "I know you want to stay, but I'm going to come for you. I've already defied death once, so nothing will stop me from saving you again. No tears."

Knowing if he stayed any longer, his resolve would break completely, Jakotsu merely nodded and took off, snatching up his sword as he left.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, no doubt make some highly rude comment, but Kaikotsu snapped his head in the hanyou's direction and whatever Inuyasha saw in those gray eyes had him backing behind Miroku, ears flattened in submission.

"So what now?" Sango asked, resting a hand on her hip. "We've clearly got Jakotsu on our side so long as Kaikotsu's around, but what of the other four?"

Kaikotsu leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "Bankotsu and Renkotsu will both have to be killed. There's no way around that. Ginkotsu might or might not be able to come over to our side if I can speak with him. He's very loyal to Renkotsu since he keeps his mechanical parts maintained, but he's also very black and white about things. If he sees the leader they thought dead or gone back, it might be enough. But we should be prepared to kill him if need be. One of you would have to handle that job, my poisons won't work against his body.

"Suikotsu is the one to worry about. With his split personality, he's completely unpredictable. While his gentler, sane side can easily be reasoned with, the part of him that craves bloodshed holds loyalty to no one. He's as likely to attack Bankotsu as he is to attack us. Anything to see blood spill. At the very least, he needs to be subdued on sight. You can't always tell which side it is you're facing."

He pushed off the wall and began walking towards the armory. "Come, we need to get ready. We'll be heading out at daybreak once I procure us some horses."

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Jakotsu got back to the caves where the Band of Seven had set up camp in Mt. Hakurei. Ginkotsu and Suikotsu had gone to sleep for the night, and Renkotsu was casually tossing a grenade up and down in his hand just outside the cave entrance.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" he snapped as Jakotsu approached.

"Looking for Inuyasha," Jakotsu replied truthfully. He had been looking for them, and Kaikotsu too. Before Renkotsu could interrogate him further, he hurried into the cave, hating the way Ren's eyes followed his every move. That man seriously gave him the creeps.

He moved over to the fire in the center of the cave chamber and sat down beside Bankotsu. Ever since Kaikotsu had been killed, he'd looked to Bankotsu for guidance and protection. At some point, Bankotsu had decided that made them a couple, and Jakotsu had allowed it, even returned his affections to a degree. He hadn't anyone else in the world at that point after all.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Jakotsu's shoulders and pulled the young man against him. "Don't let him get to you," the false leader soothed. "Renkotsu's just eager to wreak havoc as usual. This sitting around never really did appeal to him."

"I don't like the way he looks at me. It always reminds me of the monks..." Jakotsu wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered at the memory, bringing up images of Kaikotsu killing them all to calm himself down.

"Hey now, that was a long time ago, and he knows that if he tries anything I'll kill him." Bankotsu placed his free hand on _Banryu_ and looked to where Renkotsu was standing guard as if in a silent warning and further reassurance for Jakotsu. "Say, I know what'll take your mind off him..."

Releasing his sword, Bankotsu brought his hand up to cradle Jakotsu's chin and kiss his teammate. Jakotsu allowed the kiss, but when Bankotsu began sliding the shoulder of his kimono off, the effeminate male broke the kiss and pulled back a little. "Not tonight Bankotsu, please."

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked with a frown. Jakotsu never refused his advances before. Had something happened out there beyond the mountain today?

"Nothing. I just... I just don't like this place, and I don't want _him_ to see," came the reply, glancing quickly back at Renkotsu.

"Alright, not tonight then," Bankotsu said rather reluctantly. Getting to his feet, he brought Jakotsu over to their futons. "Let's get some sleep I guess."

Jakotsu nodded and slipped off his kimono and armor. He never could sleep wearing the stuff, he just couldn't get comfortable in it. As Bankotsu lay down with him and pulled the young man close before covering them both in a blanket of furs, Jakotsu silently prayed for Kaikotsu to come and save him soon.

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, Kagome and the others, save for Inuyasha, sat atop horses. Normally, they would have traveled on foot, but Kaikotsu had insisted that they needed speed above all else right now.

"Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the sutra stuck on the front of his robes.

"Yes," Kaikotsu replied, his gaze already looking towards the path they needed to take. "That sutra will mask your demonic essence even from the holiness of Mt. Hakurei. Even though you maintain your hanyou appearance, your fathers' blood is completely suppressed within you." Without another word to anyone, he snapped the reins of his horse and took off, everyone else quickly following suit.

 _Hang in there Jakotsu. I'm will never let you shed another tear._

* * *

 **Author's Note: At long last, the fourth chapter is up. Completely forgot I started this one just after finishing the third. Only recalled it yesterday, sorry about the wait.**

 **Kai's gonna chop Ban's hands off for touching his Jakotsu when he finds out about the level of their relationship. I mean, look at what he did to those priests. And Bankotsu I don't think is doing this to be controlling or anything, I always thought he truly had feelings for Jakotsu, hence the reason I'm working it into the story.**

 **Looking forward to your thoughts as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Inuyasha and it's respective characters and settings.**

 **I retain all rights to the OC character Kaikotsu.**

 **I in no way gain profit from the production of this story.**

 **This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Ch V**

Our intrepid band of adventurers (god that's corny) rode along in silence as they headed towards Mount Hakurei. Each of them was busy focusing on the battles to come and their own inner thoughts and worries. Even Inuyasha was oddly silent. There was a lot to take into mind right now, after all.

Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "So what exactly is the plan when we arrive at the mountain?" he asked from atop his horse, reaching down and brushing a hand through his lover's silvery locks.

Kaikotsu looked back over his shoulder to his companions. "Once we arrive at Hakurei, we'll want to wait a bit before actually penetrating the barrier. We might be able to lure one or two of them out where we can fight on our terms. I know Inuyasha is wearing that charm I gave him, but nothing is fool proof. There is a chance it might not work once we head through the barrier. Once inside the barrier, if it works, you can remove it with no difficulty. It's only the barrier itself that presents a risk of draining your powers."

Facing forward again, his grip tightened on the reins of his mount. "Much as I want to tear Renkotsu apart, I'll leave him to you if I can. But Bankotsu is mine. He corrupted my men, perverted our purpose, and now he dares lay his hands on my Jakotsu."

Inuyasha frowned at that last part. "What gives you that idea."

"Because I know that man all too well. He listened too easily to Renkotsu, taking everything that was mine. Yes I was dead, but that gave him no right to claim leadership. I'd left that task to Suikotsu."

Kaikotsu's emotions were so intense at the moment the others swore they could almost feel the heat of his anger. "I will break Bankotsu." Snapping the reins, Kai rode on ahead of the group and they wisely held back a little to give him space to calm down.

"Way to go Inuyasha," Shippo said when he poked his head out from around Kagome's shoulder.

"What? What I'd say?" the hanyou asked in genuine confusion. His companions all merely sighed and rode on in silence, leaving him to ponder what had pissed Bakotsu off so much about an innocent question.

It was a day's travel to the base of Mount Hakurei, and everyone was weary and ready to sleep by the time they arrived.

"So where should we make camp?" Sango asked from atop Kirara. "So close to Naraku and the Band of Seven, it'll be hard finding a properly secure position."

"There is a village not far from here that we helped out many decades ago. If it's still there, I'm sure they wouldn't mind offering us shelter. With any luck, Bankotsu and the others will have ignored it."

* * *

And so they rode on, following Kaikotsu's lead once more. Inuyasha and Miroku were both not entirely sure they could trust the undead mercenary yet and even Sango made sure to keep an eye on him. But Kagome and Shippo felt he deserved a chance to properly prove himself. With his speed, no one doubted that if he wanted them dead, not even Inuyasha would still be drawing breath.

Still, other than Jakotsu, they had yet to encounter any of the rest of the Band of Seven on their journey to the mountain, so for all they knew Kaikotsu was leading them right into an ambush. Thought until they knew for certain otherwise, they would trust that Kai was on their side.

Kaikotsu was conflicted as well about everything. These men had once been his brothers, his comrades. Even those he'd always kept an eye on he'd trusted with his life when they'd been under his command. Had they truly fallen so far to Renkotsu and Bankotsu after his passing? He couldn't honestly blame them. They'd been leaderless, thinking he'd abandoned them, and in need of lashing out. He didn't even blame Renkotsu for convincing Bankotsu for taking over and making things as bloody as they'd become.

Ren had been one of those people simply born with an appetite for death and destruction. He'd tried at one point to quell the desires by becoming a monk, but his fascination with fire consumed him and he'd burned down the temple where he'd been staying... with everyone inside. Kaikotsu had found him shortly after, hiding in the woods and half mad from hunger and the fear he'd be captured and killed for his crime. So Kaikotsu had offered him a chance to use his appetites to make amends for his misdeeds and the young man had leapt at the chance.

The others had similar stories that had made Kai give them a second chance at life as he'd been forming his band of mercenaries. Mukotsu was often driven into a murderous rage when women rejected his unpleasant countenance; Kyokotsu's body and soul were slowly being corrupted by the demons he slew and consumed; Ginkotsu's desire to become a living weapon had taken a horrific toll on his body; Suikotsu's split personality left him at constant war with himself and the deeds he committed when his darker half took over; and Bankotsu had an almost crushing desire to be the world's greatest demon slayer.

Kaikotsu had taken them all in and offered them each a chance at redemption. One he'd though would be enough to keep them in line. But once free of the leash he'd been, the group had turned into ravening beasts more vicious than any demon they'd ever faced. The impressionable young Jakotsu had simply gotten caught up in it all. And Bankotsu had always wielded quite the silver tongue... Not too mention the way Kai had often seen the swordsman looking at his ward. It was clear just how badly Bankotsu had sought to claim Jakotsu as his lover from the first day the boy had joined their little family.

Spotting the village coming into view, Kaikotsu shook his head to clear away these thoughts that would lead him back down the path to the anger he'd only just shaken an hour ago after Inuyasha's questions. Giving his horse a gentle nudge to move a little faster, he spurned it into a full blown gallop when he saw smoke rising from several of the buildings.

As the others hurried to catch up with him, Kaikotsu reached the edge of the village and leapt from his horse, shuriken already in his hands. He hurried into the still burning ruins of the small village, looking around in horror at the bodies that lay scattered in the streets. Many were slashed apart, others burnt. A lingering smell in the air struck him as familiar, his eyes widening moments later in recognition.

Turning to his companions, he held out a hand, signaling them to stop. "Only Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara may approach at the moment. They must have had one of Mukotsu's poison tubes lying around."

Having experienced firsthand Mukotsu's toxins and the paralyzing effect they could have on the human body, Kagome, Sango and Miroku stayed out of range as their friends moved in and joined Kaikotsu. Well, Shippo clung to the back of Kagome's shirt and peeked over her shoulder. He was still just a kit after all.

"So how is it you're unaffected by the poison?" Inuyasha asked as he came up to Kaikotsu, Tessaiga drawn and resting against his shoulder.

"I lead the Band of Seven, so naturally I studied all my men's techniques and weapons, making sure I knew what to expect of them. In Mukotsu's case, I also subjected myself to each of his toxins in small doses until I became immune. In large doses, that wouldn't have much effect, but the gas has lingered here long enough that I don't need to worry about becoming paralyzed."

Inuyasha tapped one of the corpses gently with his foot. "Man, these guys don't hold back do they?" Even after seeing both Mukotsu and Jakotsu in action, it still surprised him that the Band were able to pull off such utter devastation.

Kneeling down to close the eyes of another victim, Kai shook his head. "Such needless loss. It seems that at this point, my men are little more than rabid animals that need to be put down."

"You might be right on that account," a new voice said from the ruins of a nearby hut. As everyone drew their weapons for a fight, a young man stepped into view. He had chin length dark hair and wore a brown vest over a purple shirt and pants.

"Suikotsu," Kaikotsu said, relaxing instantly. "It's alright everyone, lower your weapons. He's in his far more reasonable mindset at the moment."

Though everyone was hesitant, they all relaxed, save for Inuyasha who merely lowered his sword, keeping it drawn and at the ready. He wasn't going to underestimate any of these psychos again. Jakotsu had proven more than a match for the hanyou on their first encounter after all.

Suikotsu took a few steps closer to Kaikotsu, who looked genuinely relieved to see his friend. "Kaikotsu? Is it really you? I thought you'd abandoned us long ago. "

"Not quite, old friend. It seems Renkotsu felt that a change of leadership was in order and took my head late one night."

The Band of Seven's doctor gave no reaction as he looked down at one of the bodies, that of a child. Idly, he nudged he corpse's head with his foot. "Such a pity. When we attacked there was no resistance from the village. They remembered us from before and and it was so easy."

Kaikotsu frowned at these words and reached behind him, placing a hand on the hilt of his short sword. "Suikotsu... Are you planning on washing off the blood on your hands?"

Suikotsu frowned and looked down at his clean hands. "There's no blood on my hands."

"Everyone stay back! This man is dangerous!" Kai called out to his companions as he drew his sword.

"Damnit. What gave me away?" Suikotsu asked, running a hand through his hair to make it spike as green tattoos appeared on his face. For some reason none of the Band had ever been to figure out, Suikotsu's tattoos only appeared when he was in his psycho mode.

"You always think there's blood on your hands when you're calm. You certainly wouldn't be handling this massacre so easily. You'd try to see if anyone could be saved. Now let's get this over with shall we?"

With a shrug, Suikotsu pulled out his Tiger-Claws, strapping them to his wrists. "I was kinda hoping to just play catch up for a bit, tell you about some of my favorite butcherings before we met such an untimely demise. And just when things had really been getting good."

No other words were wasted as he charged towards his former comrade. If it weren't for his own impressive skills and speed, Kaikotsu might not have deflected the claws with his sword in time. As it was, he grit his teeth from the pain of the impact. Suikotsu had strength to rival a demon's.

As he continued to dodge and block the blows of his old teammate, Kaikotsu used his free hand to snag a few of his toxic senbon needles. Their poison was weakened by age, even though they were freshly dipped in the reserves hidden at the Band's old lair. He couldn't afford to let Inuyasha or one of the others to get involved in this fight. They had no idea how brutal Suikotsu could be.

The fight continued on, both warriors exchanging blows and dealing superficial damage to the other. Kai was beginning to wonder if Suikotsu's dark half had made himself immune to the various poisons he wielded on his weapons, just in case he'd come back with the rest of them. The toxins on his needles, even aged as they were, should have had some effect by now after all.

There was only one way to end this battle with everyone alive. Kaikotsu left himself open on one of Suikotsu's strikes, and gritted his teeth as those wicked claws raked across his arm. Blood gushed forth from the wounds, but it gave him the chance to slam the hilt of his sword down atop Suiktosu's head.

The bloodthirsty warrior clutched his head and staggered back, dazed. Slowly, his tattoos began to fade and his hair drooped. After a few moments, the warrior's shoulder's visibly relaxed and he straightened up. Lowering his hands from his head, the good doctor side of Suikotsu looked down at his palms and sighed. The blood was still there. he knew there was no actual blood, and that the sight of it was his guilt from the horrors his dark half committed whenever it took over, and he was finally starting to come to terms with that.

Lifting his head to see what fresh hell he'd wrought this time, Suikotsu's eyes widened at the sight of his former commander standing before him. While they may share a body, the light side was never aware of what was happening when the dark half took over, though his darkness was always aware. "Kaikotsu? Is- is it really you?" He stepped closer, sliding off one of his claws to touch the other warrior's cheek.

"It's me, Suikotsu. I've returned." Kai gave a laugh when he was suddenly embraced by the doctor. The Band always referred to each other as brother, but none were closer in that sense of family than Kai and Sui. "I don't know what you believed of Bankotsu and Renkotsu's tales of me abandoning you all, but it's hard to abandon anyone when you're decapitated in your sleep."

"I never once believed that you'd leave us," Suikotsu assured his friend. Stepping back, he began examining Kai in a most doctoral way. "Well, it seems you're no worse for the wear after death, like the rest of us. Though you're developing a scar it seems." Reaching under his armor, he took out some bandages and began wrapping them around the claw wounds his other half had given the man.

"A scar? Where?" Kai asked as the rest of the group closed in, mostly looking relaxed given that things were safe once more. Inuyasha of course still rested Tessaiga against his shoulder, ready to brawl at a moment's notice.

"Right there on your neck. No doubt where you lost your head."

Frowning, Kaikotsu lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against what was indeed a slowly forming ring of scar tissue all around his neck. "Odd, that wasn't there before." Why was it just now forming, days after his resurrection? A question for another time.

"We should make camp here tonight. No doubt they're watching us, but it's unlikely that any of them will make a move just yet. My men always knew when to assess a situation first." Kaikotsu looked around at the bodies lying everywhere. "But first..."

* * *

That night, the band of adventurers, now including Suikotsu, camped in the middle of the village's main road. It was ultimately safer here than anywhere else. One never knew if Renkotsu had hidden bombs in any of the huts. At the far end of the village, on a small hill that would greet the dawn first, were the graves of the villagers that Kai and Sui had insisted on digging all by themselves. These people were dead by the hands of their fellow mercenaries after all. Miroku had said a prayer over each grave before the group had set up camp.

As he looked into the fire of their campsite, Kaikotsu ran over what they still had to do in his mind. "We should be prepared for our next challenge the moment we cross that barrier tomorrow," he said at last, drawing everyone's attention.

Kagome lifted her head from Sango's shoulder as her lover held her close. "What do you mean?"

"They'll know by now that I've defected," Suiktosu replied. "Odds are, it'll be Renkotsu and Ginkotsu we'll face next."

Kai nodded in agreement. "He's right. We always used them as our heaviest hitters after Kyokotsu. No doubt Ginkotsu has improved himself further with the weapons of this new age. He'll most likely be our next opponent. But we needn't all face him. Divide and conquer after all. In the morning, before we head out, we'll make our plan of attack."

* * *

Kaikotsu had been right about them being watched. Renkotsu sat in a tree not too far away, listening the sounds of conversation and laughter as the mood of the night lightened and Kaikostu and Suikotsu told their new friends of some of their more amusing exploits in the past. A grin slowly spread over the pyromaniac's face. "So, looks like the gang's all here. It'd be son damned easy..." He palmed one of his grenades. All it would take is one to cut their number down. But where was the fun in that?

Smirking, he leapt from the tree and sauntered off towards the mountain to give his boss the good news and prepare for what was bound to be a fun day ahead.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Looks like we've got another addition to our favorite band of adventurers. Good thing Suikotsu's a doctor, our heroes are going to need it given how easily they tend to wind up getting the crap kicked out of them each quest. Gotta tell you though, I'm looking forward to seeing Renkotsu get his in the coming chapters, how about y'all?**

 **As always dear readers, your comments will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
